In code division multiple access (CDMA) communication systems, excessive transmission by a user may cause interference for other users in addition to reducing the system capacity. Therefore, the power level and/or data rate of the communication channels transmitted by different users of the system is controlled to control the interference level and to maintain an adequate system capacity while allowing an adequate quality of reception at a receiving end. The power level and/or data rate of a communication channel may establish the gain level of the communication channel. The communication services may include wireless radio transmission of digitized speech, still or moving images, text messages and other types of data. Such communication services may be needed at various levels of quality and at various levels of mobility.
To this end as well as others, there is a need for an efficient control of the power level and/or data rate of a communication channel at various levels of mobility in a communication system.